theatrefandomcom-20200215-history
Garden city productions
Garden City Productions (GCP) is a community based theatre group located in St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada. Garden City Productions Inc. became an official entity in 1956. Its objectives were to establish, maintain, and operate a permanent Canadian repertory theatrical company. Garden City Productions was mandated to promote interests and skills in the arts of the theatre by means of the presentation of plays and other performances. GCP accomplishes this task by undertaking public educational projects and by giving instruction and demonstrating the arts of the theatre. To date, GCP has produced 90 shows. It has had the honour of having top Canadian and US directors, technical directors, costume designers, and set designers to instruct and demonstrate. It can boast of numerous paid alumni in the fields of their choice having learned from one of the best community theatres in Canada. Garden City Productions has produced many firsts in producing theatre for southern Ontario. It has staged unique premiere shows and produced unique revues specially designed for the group: Garden City Productions Inc., 1964 - 2008 2008 - The King And I; Sweeney Todd 2007 - Me And My Girl; Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat 2006 - Camelot; Chicago 2005 - The Sound of Music; Crazy For You 2004 - Anything Goes; Oliver! 2003 - Guys & Dolls; Annie 2002 - West Side Story; Cabaret 2001 - Man of La Mancha; Legends 2000 - Jesus Christ Superstar; Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat 1999 - Fiddler on the Roof; Who's Under Where 1998 - The Secret Garden; No Sex Please, We're British 1997 - Alan Lund's Vaudeville! 1996 - My Fair Lady; Stages 1995 - The World Goes 'Round; Peter Pan 1994 - Grease; Nunsense 1993 - Lend Me A Tenor; Me and My Girl 1992 - Singin' In The Rain; Brigadoon 1991 - Sugar Babies; Just A Little Musical 1990 - Never Let Go - A Tribute to the '50s; The Music Man 1989 - Kiss Me, Kate; The White Horse Inn 1988 - Evita; 42nd Street 1987 - The Merry Widow; It's De-Lovely It's De-Porter 1986 - Ragtime to Riches; A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum 1985 - Gershwin…First Person; Oklahoma! 1984 - Guys and Dolls; Anne of Green Gables 1983 - Curtain Up!; Can-Can 1982 - Sweet Charity; West Side Story 1981 - Jesus Christ Superstar; Fiddler on the Roof 1980 - Hurrah for Hollywood; South Pacific 1979 - On With The Show; Irene 1978 - Happy and Glorious; Oliver! 1977 - The Sound of Music; Camelot 1976 - Anne of Green Gables; The Wizard of Oz 1975 - Gypsy; Anything Goes 1974 - My Fair Lady; Cabaret 1973 - A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum; Mame 1972 - Brigadoon; Hello Dolly 1971 - Alice Adams; Fiddler on the Roof 1970 - Annie Get Your Gun; The King and I 1969 - Bye Bye Birdie; The Sound of Music 1968 - The Boy Friend; Funny Girl 1967 - The Music Man 1966 - Oliver! 1965 - Guys and Dolls; Under The Yum Yum Tree 1964 - Carousel The Operatic Society of Grantham United Church, 1956 - 1963 1963 - South Pacific 1962 - Oklahoma 1961 - Finian's Rainbow; Pajama Game 1960 - Brigadoon 1959 - The Desert Song 1958 - The Quaker Girl 1957 - The Mikado 1956 - The Pirates of Penzance External links * Garden City Productions Category:Theatre companies in Canada Category:St. Catharines, Ontario Category:Culture of Niagara Region